The Money of Love and Possibilities
by Natsu D. Luffy
Summary: Siapa bilang uang bukanlah segalanya? Mereka pasti hanyalah orang-orang yang naif! Uang adalah segalanya. Kau bisa membeli segalanya. Barang, cinta, masa depan... kenangan. Rated M for safety, no lemon/gore/graphic scene.


**The Money of Love and Possibilities**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Naruto or any other character in it.

**Rate : **M

**Genre : **Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural

**Main Pair : **Naruto x Hinata

**Warning : **(miss) Typos, **OOC**, GJ, AU, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam).

.

.

.

.

Uang.

Dunia berputar karena uang. Manusia hidup karena uang. Kebahagiaan datang karena uang. Kekuasaan ada karena uang. Kedamaian ada karena uang.

Semua kemungkinan bisa menjadi kenyataan karena uang.

Uang adalah hal paling berharga di dunia ini, dan aku mempunyainya dalam jumlah yang bahkan melebihi kekayaan Negara ini.

Dengan uang ini, akulah yang memegang kekuasaan. Akulah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Aku bisa membuat segala yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Aku bisa membeli segalanya dengan uang, termasuk masa depan.

Aku tidak mendapatkan semua ini secara cuma-cuma. Aku belajar, bekerja dan berusaha setengah mati sejak aku mengenal uang dan segala kemungkinan yang datang dengannya.

Sahabatku adalah uang. Orang tuaku adalah uang. Saudaraku adalah uang.

Tapi tentu saja, kekasihku bukanlah uang.

Kekasihku adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kupunya, bahkan mungkin sama pentingnya dengan uang itu sendiri.

Dulu aku pernah kehilangannya, tapi akhirnya kini aku berhasil mendapatkannya kembali.

Dengan uang.

Semua orang di menghormatiku, tersenyum dan menyapa dengan sopan dan penuh rasa hormat setiap kali melihatku lewat di depan mereka. Tentu saja, aku tahu sikap mereka adalah palsu. Mereka menghormatiku karena uang.

Entah kenapa, setiap kali aku membalikkan badanku dari hadapan mereka dan saat mereka kira aku tidak bbisa lagi melihat wajah mereka, mereka akan mulai membuat ekspresi jijik ataupun memelas dan berbisik-bisik dengan orang-orang di sekittarnya.

Tapi aku tidak peduli. Selama aku memiliki kekasihku di sisiku, aku sudah merasa cukup. Dia memberiku kebahagiaan. Dia memberiku kasih sayang. Dia memberiku keceriaan. Dan semua itu tulus, aku bisa pastikan itu.

Dia tidak pernah sekalipun marah padaku. Dia selalu tersenyum manis kepadaku tidak peduli apa yang aku lakukan. Aku sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah –atau orang lain biasa menyebutnya istana- milikku, aku segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah dengan senyuman kecil di wajahku.

"Okaerinasai, Naruto-kun."

Tepat seperti dugaanku, begitu aku membuka pintu rumah, suara lembut kekasihku akan langsung menyambutku dengan hangat. Sungguh manis.

"Tadaima, Hinata-chan." Balasku sambil membuka jasku dan menyerahkannya pada salah satu maid yang berbaris di pintu masuk.

Ya, Hinata. Itulah namanya, nama kekasih hatiku. Hinata adalah gadis manis berkulit putih sehat, bermata lavender dan berambut idigo lurus sepanjang pinggangnya. Aku tidak menyesal telah menghabiskan triliunan dollar hanya untuknya.

Berhenti berjalan di tengah barisan maid-maid milikku, aku berjalan mendekat ke salah satu maid dan bertanya padanya dengan suara lirih.

"Err… kenapa Hinata-chan tidak datang ke sini dan menyapaku langsung? Apa dia sedang membuat sebuah kejutan untukku?" bisikku pada maid yang saat ini tengah membuat ekspresi gugup sambil menatap ke kanan dan kiri seolah meminta bantuan. Hm? Dia gugup saat berbicara denganku? Pasti maid baru. Ah, ya, wajahnya juga kurang familiar.

"A-Ano…-"

"Hinata-sama seperti biasa tengah berada di dapur, Naruto-sama. Seperti biasa, dia tidak mau keluar dari dapur sebelum berhasil membuat masakan terbaiknya untuk anda." Sebelum sempat menjawabnya, seorang maid yang sudah familiar bagiku berinisiatif untuk memotong jawaban maid baru itu.

Tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala, aku segera berjalan ke dapur berniat menemui Hinata. Heh, dasar, sejak dulu dia itu selalu saja seperti ini…

"Terima kasih Ino, aku akan langsung ke dapur, tolong persiapkan saja mobilku untuk acara malam nanti." Ujarku pada maid yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaanku –yang bernama Ino- dan mendapat sebuah anggukan sebagai jawabanku.

Sekarang, menuju ke dapur…

.

.

.

Ah, di sana dia.

Menungguku di meja makan sederhana khusus milik kami yang berada di dapur dengan senyuman manisnya. Di meja makan, seperti biasanya, sudah tersedia makanan favoritku, ramen. Ah, walau sebenarnya, masakan apapun yang dimasak olehnya adalah makanan favoritku.

"Kau pasti lelah kan, Naruto-kun? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu, ayo kita makan bersama." Ujarnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Ha'i, Hinata-chan, aku memang sudah lapar sejak di kantor tadi. Kau memang sangat pengertian, Hinata-chan~!" seruku dengan senyuman lebar yang secara otomatis muncul di wajahku.

"Ah, kau terlalu memuji, Naruto-kun. Sudahlah, ayo kita makan sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin, Naruto-kun."

Menganggukkan kepalaku, aku segera menarik kursi dan duduk berseberangan dengannya di meja makan.

Melihat ramen panas di depanku sungguh menggugah selera makanku. Belum lagi ramen ini buatan asli Hinata-chan! Bahkan jika ini terjatuh di lantai, pasti akan tetap kumakan!

"Ittadakumasu~!" dengan semangat, aku segera menyerang semangkuk besar ramen di hadapanku yang langsung habis hanya dalam hitungan menit.

"Hah~ kenyangnya~" ucapku sambil menyandarkan punggungku di kursi dan menepuk-nepuk perutku, membuat Hinata tertawa kecil padaku.

"Bagaimana, Naruto-kun? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Hinata padaku, membuatku langsung berdiri tegak dan mengacungkan jempolku ke arahnya dengan senyuman seribu watt milikku.

"Kaulah yang terbaik, Hinata-chan!"

.

.

.

**Uzumaki Mansion, several minutes ago…**

Melihat tuan barunya yang telah berjalan menjauh darinya, Sakura secara tidak sadar menghembuskan napas lega.

Mengatur kembali detak jantungnya menjadi normal, Sakura segera menengokkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap seniornya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ino-senpai, apa yang dimaksud Naruto-sama barusan? Siapa itu Hinata? Dan seingatku di dapur tidak ada siapapun, hanya ada sebuah-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura terpaksa menutup mulutnya saat Ino memberikannya pandangan mengerikan yang mengatakan padanya untuk tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

Melihat Sakura yang sudah diam, Ino segera menghembuskan napas panjang dan menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Apa yang akan kuceritakan padamu adalah kisah Naruto-sama sebelum dirinya menjadi pengusaha sukses seperti ini, dan kisah ini hanya terbatas pada kalangan maid Naruto-sama. Cerita ini tidak boleh menyebar ke luar dari Uzumaki Mansion, apa kau paham?" tanya Ino yang dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala oleh Sakura.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Ino segera bersiap memulai ceritanya, mengabaikan maid lain yang hanya berdiri mematung dengan kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Saat itu adalah awal bulan Mei di Konoha Gakuen, saat di mana Naruto-sama yang duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA tengah sibuk bersiap untuk ujian. Saat itulah…"

**Flashback 8 years ago…**

Naruto yang saat ini berumuh 17 tahun adalah seorang siswa jenius dari Konoha Gakuen yang selalu mendapat peringkat satu di seluruh subjek akademik maupun non-akademik di seluruh Konoha Gakuen, sekolah paling elit di ibukota.

Mungkin orang lain akan mengira bahwa dirinya adalah seorang anak dari orang kaya sehingga bisa masuk Konoha Gakuen dan selalu mendapat peringkat satu di seluruh subjek pelajaran.

Tapi kenyatannya tidak.

Naruto adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata dan selalu menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk belajar ataupun bermain dengan satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki sejak kecil, Hinata Hyuuga.

Karena sejarah prestasinya, Naruto selalu mendapat beasiswa dari pemerintah yang membuatnya dapat bersekolah dimanapun ia mau tanpa mengkhawatirkan biaya hidupnya.

Hampir sama dengan Naruto, Hinata Hyuuga juga adalah anak yatim piatu yang dirawat di panti asuhan yang sama dengan Naruto saat kecilnya. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, Hinata harus selalu belajar mati-matian hanya untuk mendapat beasiswa yang cukup untuk masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto.

Sejak kecil, Naruto dan Hinata selalu bersama. Mereka pergi daari panti asuhan bersama, bersekolah bersama dan tinggal di apartemen murahan yang sama. Tapi walaupun ada beasiswa dari pemerintah, kebutuhan hidup Naruto dan Hinata masih belum terpenuhi. Tidak jarang mereka harus menahan lapar mereka dan hanya makan di malam hari atau bahkan tidak makan sama sekali dalam satu hari itu.

Tapi tidak masalah. Selama mereka bersama, Naruto dan Hinata akan selalu bahagia.

Dan itulah masalahnya sekarang.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Hinata tiba-tiba saja jatuh sakit dan terpaksa dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Setelah diperiksa, dokter menyatakan bahwa Hinata ternyata selama ini telah mengidap kanker otak dan kini telah mencapai stadium akhir, di mana dirinya harus segera di operasi jika masih ingin selamat. Jika tidak, dokter khawatir hidupnya tidak akan lebih dari dua bulan lagi.

Tapi biaya operasi otak tidaklah murah.

Setelah berpikir dengan keras, akhirnya Naruto meminta dokter untuk merawat Hinata sejenak sampai dirinya berhasil mendapat uang untuk biaya operasi Hinata.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto terus mencoba segala pekerjaan yang bisa terpikirkan olehnya. Pelayan took, kuli bangunan, tukang parker, penjual makanan keliling, semuanya telah ia coba. Tapi uang yang terkumpul dalam sebulan ini masih belum cukup. Harapannya satu-satunya adalah kembali mendapat peringkat 1 Nasional pada ujian kali ini dan menggunakan hadiah yang akan ia dapat dari pemerintah untuk biaya pengobatan Hinata.

Tapi di negeri ini bukan hanya Naruto anak jenius yang ada.

Dengan mempertimbangkan hal ini, Naruto terus belajar mati-matian dan hanya istirahat sejenak untuk makan dan menjenguk Hinata di sore harinya. Ia keluar dari seluruh pekerjaannya, hanya untuk belajar. Ia pertaruhkan semuanya di hasil ujiannya kali ini.

Tanpa terasa, satu setengah bulan berlalu sejak Hinata masuk rumah sakit, dan hasil ujian telah diumumkan hari ini.

Dengan senyuman yang terlampau gembira di wajahnya, Naruto berlari dari pintu gerbang sekolahnya menuju rumah sakit di mana Hinata berada yang kurang lebih berjarak empat kilo meter.

Dengan keringat bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya, Naruto membuka pintu masuk menuju ruangan Hinata sambil membawa selembar kertas di tangannya.

"Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto pada Hinata yang tengah terbaring di ranjang dan menatap ke luar jendela.

"Naruto-kun?!" menolehkan wajahnya dengan antusias, Hinata agak terkejut saat tiba-tiba melihat Naruto sudah berada di depannya dengan selembar kertas yang disodorkan di hadapannya.

"Lihat, Hinata-chan! Aku berhasil! Aku mendapat peringkat satu Nasional! Hadiahnya akan dikirimkan besok pagi! Akhirnya penyakitmu akan segera disembuhkan, Hinata-chan!" ujar Naruto dengan antusias sambil membiarkan Hinata membaca selebaran yang dibawanya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Wow, kau sungguh hebat, Naruto-kun. Sejak dulu kau memang selalu dapat membuat yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin…" ucap Hinata dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya yang semakin hari semakin memucat.

Menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senang, Naruto segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping ranjang Hinata dan mengambil tangan kanan Hinata untuk digenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-chan. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi kebaikanmu, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku. Segera setelah uangnya datang, kau bisa segera dioperasi dan disembuhkan, Hinata-chan! Kita akan berangkat ke universitas yang sama bersama-sama, pulang bersama-sama, kita akan bisa makan ramen lagi bersama-sama… aku bahkan akan memberikan semua daging di ramenku untukmu saat kau sembuh, Hinata-chan! Kemudian kita akan…" tersenyum lembut sambil melihat Naruto yang terus bercerita tentang hal-hal yang akan mereka lakukan di kemudian hari, Hinata tiba-tiba saja mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

Menyadari Hinata yang tengah kesakitan, Naruto langsung menghentikan ceritanya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya hanya untuk melihat darah keluar dari hidung Hinata dan Hinata yang tengah mengerang kesakitan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto langsung berlari ke luar ruangan dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa seorang dokter dan beberapa suster di belakangnya.

Setelah diperiksa sejenak, sang dokter segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto dengan pandangan serius.

"Nyonya ini sudah mencapai batasnya tuan, beliau harus dioperasi sekarang juga jika ingin terselamatkan." Ucap dokter pada Naruto yang hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"K-Kalau begitu cepat lakukan operasinya sekarang juga, dokter! Aku berjanji akan membayar biayanya besok pagi!" ujar –teriak- Naruto dengan panic pada dokter yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sedih.

"Maaf tuan, tapi untuk menjalankan operasi kami harus menyewa terlebih dahulu tenaga ahli yang harus dibayar di muka. Jika anda tidak bisa membayarnya sekarang, maka-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang dokter tiba-tiba menemukan dirinya berada dalam cengkraman Naruto yang menggenggam erat kerah bajunya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, sialan?! Kau dokter, bukan?! Kau bertugas untuk menyelamatkan orang, bukan?! Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau mengobati Hinata-chan hanya karena kami tidak mempunyai uang sekarang?! Apa yang kau pedulikan di dunia ini hanya uang?!" teriak Naruto penuh emosi di depan wajah dokter yang hanya bisa menutup matanya pasrah.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang dokter, Naruto akhirnya melemparkan sang dokter ke samping dan berlari ke samping ranjang Hinata.

"Lupakan semua ini! Aku akan mencari orang yang bisa mengobati Hinata-chan sendiri!" teriak Naruto sambil mencabut infus di tubuh Hinata dan menggendongnya di punggungnya, berlari tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dari para dokter dan suster yang dilewatinya.

Lima jam berlalu, dan Naruto masih terus berlari dengan Hinata di gendongannya. Empat rumah sakit dan berbagai klinik telah ia kunjungi, tapi semuanya tak bisa melakukan apapun… tanpa uang.

Berlari melewati sebuah pinggiran sungai di jalan yang cukup sepi, Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti saat berasakan seseorang memegang pundaknya.

Menengok ke belakang, Naruto membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah Hinata yang tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Naruto-kun, turunkan aku di sini." Lirih Hinata.

"Tapi Hinata-chan kau-"

"Aku mohon, turunkan aku di sini."

Dengan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya, Naruto membawa Hinata ke rerumputan di pinggiran sungai dan menurunkan Hinata dengan perlahan.

Segera setelah turun dari gendongan Naruto, Hinata segera mengambil posisi duduk di rumput dengan Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya sebagai sandaran.

Untuk sejenak, suasana di antara keduanya begitu tenang, hanya terdapat sedikit isakan-isakan lirih dari Naruto yang entah kenapa sudah tahu bahwa waktunya dengan Hinata tidak akan lama lagi.

"Malam ini… bintangnya begitu indah, bukan?" ujar Hinata memecah keheningan.

Mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit, Naruto melihat bahwa ternyata memang benar perkataan Hinata, malam ini langit dipenuhi dengan bintang.

"Apa… apa kau sangat menyukai bintang, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto menahan isak tangisnya.

Merasakan kepala Hinata yang tengah bersandar di pundaknya mengangguk, Naruto dengan tangan bergetar menunjuk satu bintang yang untuk sebuah alasan terlihat lebih terang dari bintang-bintang yang lain.

"Apa kau lihat bintang itu, Hinata-chan? Bintang yang paling terang itu?" sekali lagi merasakan anggukkan Hinata, Naruto kembali meneruskan perkataannya.

"Suatu hari nanti… aku akan mengumpulkan banyak, banyak, banyak sekali uang dan akan membeli bintang itu untuk kita berdua, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto membuat Hinata tertawa kecil dan melupakan rasa sakitnya sejenak.

"Apa bisa begitu, Naruto-kun?"

Tersenyum pahit pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja bisa, Hinata-chan. Segalanya di dunia ini bisa kita beli dengan uang. Saat aku berhasil membeli bintang itu, aku akan melarang orang lain di dunia ini untuk melihat bintang itu selain kita berdua. Jadi kalaupun suatu saat kita akan terpisah jauh, saat menatap bintang itu, kita akan selalu mengingat bahwa sebenarnya kita tidak pernah benar-benar terpisah. Kita akan selalu terhubung saat kita melihat bintang yang sama… yang hanya milik kita…" meneteskan air mata setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Hinata segera memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Melihat Hinata yang tampak kedinginan di sampingnya, Naruto segera melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya di tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Naruto-kun… aku mengantuk…" ujar Hinata tiba-tiba, membuat mata Naruto kembali terbuka lebar dan air mata kembali membanjiri pipinya dengan deras.

"A-Apa kau tidak bisa terbangun sebentar lagi, Hinata-chan? A-Aku… aku masih ingin bersamamu!" tangis Naruto tak lagi menahan kesedihannya.

Menahan air mata yang memaksa keluar dari kedua matanya, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Naruto-kun, bisakah kau ceritakan cita-citamu padaku sekali lagi?"

Menahan isakannya sekuat tenaga, Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk bercerita di antara isakannya.

"Aku… aku akan menjadi orang sukses dan mempunyai uang yang saaaangat banyak, sangat banyak sampai kaupun akan terkejut, Hinata-chan. Kemudian aku akan membeli sebuah rumah besar dan mewah dengan taman yang luas untuk kita tinggal bersama di dalamnya. Dan kemudian, aku… tidak, kita… kita akan hidup bersama dengan bahagia… selamanya…" ujar Naruto sampil mempererat pelukannya pada pundak Hinata.

Tersenyum lembut pada dirinya sendiri, Hinata merasakan kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat dan penglihatannya mulai buram.

"A-Aku sudah sangat mengantuk, Naruto-kun…"

Melepaskan pelukannya pada pundak Hinata, Naruto segera memegang kedua pundak Hinata dan beralih duduk di hadapan Hinata hanya untuk mendapati Hinata tersenyum manis kepadanya dengan mata yang hampir menutup.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi Naruto-kun… Oyasumi… na… sai…"

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Flasback End**

.

.

.

**Uzumaki Mansion, now…**

"… dan sejak saat itu, Naruto-sama mendedikasikan seluruh uang hasil usahanya untuk membuat sebuah AI super computer yang dirancang dalam bentuk bingkai foto bergambar Hinata-sama yang tengah tersenyum…" ucap Ino menyelesaikan ceritanya pada Sakura yang saat ini tengah menangis tanpa suara di depan pintu masuk dapur bersama maid-maid yang lain.

Di dalam dapur, dapat mereka lihat sosok bahagia Naruto yang tengah bercakap ria dengan sebuah bingkai foto di seberang mejanya yang sesekali menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Naruto-sama… adalah orang yang hilang…"

.

.

.

Jam di ruang dapur tanpa terasa telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, membuat Naruto segera berdiri dan berjalan mengitari meja untuk membawa 'Hinata' di pelukannya.

"Apa kau ingat malam apa ini, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar Uzumaki Mansion di mana para maid dan supir pribadinya telah menunggu.

"Um… malam Rabu?" jawab –setengah tanya- 'Hinata' pada Naruto yang hanya terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Naruto-sama, anda sudah siap?" tanya supir pribadi Naruto, Iruka, yang saat ini berdiri membukakan pintu masuk menuju limousin hitam milik Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Iruka-san. Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto pada Iruka sambil memasuki limousin pribadinya dengan 'Hinata' di pangkuannya.

"Menuju tempat biasa, Iruka-san."

"Baik, Naruto-sama."

.

.

.

Berhenti di sebuah pinggiran sungai yang kini sudah familiar bagi Naruto, limousine pribadi Naruto segera berhanti dan membiarkan Naruto turun bersama dengan 'Hinata' di pelukannya.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang, Iruka-san. Aku akan pulang menggunakan taksi nanti." Ujar Naruto pada Iruka yang hanya mengangguk dan segera melaju pergi, sudah terbiasa dengan permintaan tuannya ini.

Berjalan menyusuri padang rumput di pinggiran sungai sebelum akhirnya duduk di atasnya dengan 'Hinata' di pangkuannya, Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut saat melihat bintang yang sama seperti delapan tahun yang lalu –dan tahun-tahun berikutnya- masih tetap di tempat yang sama.

Memeluk AI super computer miliknya lebih erat, Naruto membiarkan bituran-butiran air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Hinata-chan… apa kau juga sedang melihat bintang milik kita itu?" bisik Naruto entah pada siapa, dan untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak Naruto ketahui, 'Hinata'nya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bintang itu masih terang seperti biasanya, bukan? Dan sepertinya sekali lagi kau benar, Hinata-chan… sebanyak apapun uang yang kupunya, aku tidak bisa membelinya untukmu…" lagi, tidak ada jawaban. Kini Naruto mulai merasa aneh.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan? Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?" melepas pelukannya pada 'Hinata', Naruto membawa 'Hinata' ke hadapannya dan menatap wajahnya langsung.

Membulatkan matanya, Naruto hampir saja menjatuhkan 'Hinata' saat dilihatnya senyuman permanen di wajah 'Hinata' memudar… tergantikan dengan wajah sedih serta air mata yang mengaliri kedua pipinya.

"H-Hi-Hinata-chan?!" teriak Naruto kaget dan khawatir.

"Naruto-kun…" merasa mendapat jawaban dari 'Hinata' kesayangannya, Naruto menghembuskan napas lega sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa suara barusan bukan berasal dari hadapannya, tetapi dari…

Menengokkan kepalanya ke arah samping kanan dengan sangat cepat, Naruto kali ini benar-benar menjatuhkan 'Hinata' saat dilihatnya sosok transparan tapi masih sangat bisa dikenali, Hinata Hyuuga…

"Hi-Hinata-chan…"

Berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju Hinata dengan wajah shock yang tetap dialiri air mata, Naruto berhenti saat dirinya telah berhadap-hadapan dengan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun… maafkan aku…" isak Hinata yang berada di hadapan Naruto dengan menatap kedua mata safir Naruto yang dipenuhi air mata.

Masih belum bisa memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di hadapannya dengan jelas, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetaran menuju telapak tangan Hinata… hanya untuk menembusnya bagai menembus udara biasa, tak meninggalkan jejak apapun.

Melihat telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya dan mengepalkannya dengan kuat, Naruto jatuh terduduk dan menangis sekuat tenaga tanpa menutupi wajahnya.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinataaaa!" teriak Naruto terus menerus di antara jerit tangisnya.

Merasakn sebuah aura hangat yang tiba-tiba saja mengelilingi tubuhnya, Naruto menahan isakannya sejenak dan menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati sosok astral Hinata tengah memeluknya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun… maafkan aku…"

Masih dengan isakan-isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya, Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya pada Hinata.

"Seandainya… seandainya saja aku mempunyai semua uang ini lebih awal... maka kau pasti masih berada di sisiku… tapi sekarang… apa yang harus aku lakukan, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara serak dan air mata yang masih terus mengalir deras di wajahnya.

"Sssshhh… tenang saja, Naruto-kun… suatu hari nanti… entah kapan itu… pasti… pasti… kita akan kembali bersama, Naruto-kun…" bisik Hinata lembut sambil ikut meneteskan air mata miliknya.

"Tapi kapan, Hinata-chan?! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!" teriak Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Hinata yang kini juga turut menangis bersama Naruto.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun, tapi aku juga tidak mengetahui jawabannya… aku mohon, Naruto-kun… hiduplah lebih lama lagi… demi diriku… dan kenangan kita bersama…" jawab Hinata di antara isak tangisnya.

Tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Hinata, Naruto tiba-tiba saja kembali mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata saat merasakan aura hangat di sekitar tubuhnya perlahan menghilang.

Melihat ke depan, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat melihat sosok Hinata perlahan menghilang menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya yang terbawa angina.

"Sejak kecil… sejak kecil aku selalu mengangumimu Naruto-kun… kecerdasanmu, keberanianmu dan semangatmu… kau adalah cahayaku, Naruto-kun…" mulai Hinata sambil mengambil posisi berdiri yang juga diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Beranjak dewasa, aku mulai menyadari satu hal yang ternyata selama ini telah aku pendam dalam hatiku, tapi sayangnya, aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengutarakannya…" lanjut Hinata sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto yang hanya bisa terisak dan menatap Hinata yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Memeluk tubuh Naruto yang dengan kekuatan terakhir yang ia punya, Hinata tersenyum saat merasakan pelukannya tidak menembus tubuh Naruto.

"Sampai kapanpun… dan dimanapun… aku pasti akan selalu… selalu dan terus… mencintaimu… Naruto-kun…" bisik Hinata lembut tepat di samping telinga Naruto.

"A-Ak-Aku… aku juga… tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi… akan selalu mencintaimu, Hinata-chan… hanya kau…" balas Naruto tepat saat tubuh Hinata telah menghilang sepenuhnya dan terbawa angin malam.

"_Jaa… matta ne… Naruto-kun…_"

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

A/N : Gahhh! Baru pernah bikin fic kayak ginian, dan semoga hasilnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan walau dibuat dengan gugup. Mungkin tidak terlalu menyentuh, tapi… ini emang bukan keahlian saya. Anyway, fic ini saya buat hanya sekedar untuk meramaikan NHTD #5. Awalnya kepikiran mau ikut berpartisipasi dalam eventnya itu sendiri, tapi… ah, saya terlalu males buat mengikuti prosedur yang –no offense- cukup memakan waktu itu mengingat koneksi saya yang kayak keong ini. Dan ya, judulnya agak mirip sama alternate title anime C, but I can't help it, it just appeared in my head out of nowhere. OK, sekian dulu dari saya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda dan feedback bagi saya agar saya tahu apa yang anda pikirkan.

SEE YA!  
Natsu D. Luffy


End file.
